gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Seazas
Seazas is a Rigelian general in the game Fire Emblem Gaiden. Unfortunately, he was only in Gaiden. Seazas is not the first character in the series to have been cut, but he is the only character to not reappear in Echoes. Seazas in Gaiden In Gaiden, Seazas appears as a boss at the beginning of Chapter 4. A loyal general devoted to doing his duty, he silently patrols the Rigel-Zofia border as Alm and the Deliverance arrive. Unlike quite a few of his fellow generals, who have no concept of fighting and run their mouths, Seazas never speaks a word to his enemies. Instead, he lets his weapons do the talking. Unfortunately, he perishes, and the Deliverance marches on Rigel. Seazas' Accomplishments Seazas may seem like some nobody, but he was placed at the border, one of the most important locations, for a reason. See, Seazas has done a great many things in life. *Born to a poor family, Seazas spent his childhood on the streets fending for everyone. *As a street rat, Seazas found himself forced to steal a great many times. However, he was never caught. *One day, Seazas stole while King Rudolf was in town. Rudolf was impressed that Seazas managed to escape and offered the man a job. *Seazas started out as a lowly soldier, but he destroyed pirates and Terrors with ease. You know Grieth's citadel in eastern Zofia? Seazas drove him all the way back there to a stalemate and only gave up his pursuit because he was needed back in Rigel. *Seazas gave Nuibaba her cursed mirror. *Seazas was selected to be Jedah's heir as the leader of the Duma Faithful after inspiring everyone in Rigel. *Whenever the aggressive Zofians attacked, Seazas fought them back and saved many lives. *In time, now General Seazas became Rudolf's right-hand man. Seazas was there for the march on Mila and even helped Rudolf take her. *Finally, when he learned the Deliverance was coming, Rudolf told him everything, and he decided to stand guard at the border and sacrifice himself so that the nearby Rigelians would have time to escape the Deliverance's slaughter. Why He Was Cut Seazas actually has unused stats in the game, but he was cut because IS felt that his being a self-made man and hero of Rigel despite humble origins resonated with the anti-clism theme they had, and they wanted to make sure the theme was completely torn apart without any actual meaning or effect in the story. Additionally, they felt that Seazas turned Rigel and the Duma Faithful from black to grey, and after how hard they worked to make Nohr black and Hoshido white, they wanted a repeat with Zofia and Rigel. However, since he appeared as a recurring boss, they had to cut him from several other maps as well, leaving them boss-less. Ultimately, they decided to give Berkut some depth and add him to Act 4 at the last minute, but IS has since admitted that cutting Seazas was a mistake. The lack of hard mode stats also indicates that he was so good that his presence crashed the game, which would make sense since the original didn't have a hard mode. Trivia * Seazas volunteers at homeless shelters on weekends. *Seazas founded the first orphanage in Valentia. *He and Slayde use the same portrait but flipped in Gaiden. IS inserted a reference to this by giving Slayde an important role to contrast Seazas' before Seazas was cut. Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden Characters Category:Fire Emblem Archanea Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters not from Awakening Category:Memes Category:Meme Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Heroes